


Crimson Snow

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [1]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: Superboy reflects on his experiences with the cold while he bleeds out.[Pencember Challenge Day 01 - Prompt; Snow]
Series: Pencember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226
Kudos: 1





	Crimson Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________

Conner Kent, Superboy, was a half-human half-alien hybrid clone.

He was near invincible, and when it counted, a tank in battle.

But what was the focus here?

Oh, yes, 'near-invincible.'

He wasn't immortal, and he wasn't impenetrable.

Which is one of the reasons he was currently bleeding out with an emerald-hued sword jutting out of his gut.

The other reason was one be wouldn't live long enough to be rid of, 'reckless impulse.'

He saw an opening, and he took it, not stopping to think it could have been a trap.

He could only blame himself for his dilemma.

That thought almost distracted him from the cold seeping into his bones, watching with hazy eyes as the snow was stained red.

The cold and he didn't have the best track record, he didn't react unless it was extremely cold, but tragedy always seemed to strike when it was chilly, and with the red-tinted snow practically mocking him, it seemed like this would be another bad experience to add to the long list.

A light shined in the distance, blinding him momentarily.

Through his haze, he could have sworn he saw Robin approaching, but as he finally succumbed to the darkness, all he could think of was the snow.


End file.
